This invention relates generally as indicated to a mop swab with screw-on mop head, and more particularly to a novel method of supporting a threaded center stud from within the mop head.
Heretofore, the primary objection to mop swabs with screw-on style mop heads has been their relatively high cost of manufacture. Also, most such mop swabs include some exposed metal in the region of the mop head which may come into contact with furniture and other surfaces during mopping and mar or otherwise damage such surfaces.